


Fantasize About The Pussy Power

by JeremyBearimy



Category: Dead To Me (TV), New Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeremyBearimy/pseuds/JeremyBearimy
Summary: Takes place at the end of S2Ep01, instead of Steve's twin showing up at the door, it's Judy's twin sister Abby.
Relationships: Jen Harding/Abby Day, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	1. Think About Me With Your Hand On Your Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than anticipated so I'm splitting into two parts. It's a disaster. And no tags because it's a surprise <3\. Enjoy!

Judy saw her phone light up for the third time in a row. Once again her screen read “Unknown Caller” and once again her pulse was pounding against her throat. She flipped her phone over face-down on the kitchen island as Jen approached.

“Need to take that?” Jen asked off-handedly. 

Judy shook her head. “Just a telemarketer.”

Jen nodded, skeptical, but didn't ask anymore questions, handing Judy the bracelet she’d left behind.

“Thank you,” Judy said softly, eyeing Jen affectionately as she went back to spreading peanut butter on Henry’s sandwich, oblivious to Judy’s gaze.

“Hey,” Charlie’s voice broke Judy out of her trance; she averted her eyes from his mother’s lips the moment she heard the sound of it, somewhat embarrassed. She shot him a smile and slipped on her bracelet, hoping he hadn’t noticed her gawking—she probably looked more guilty than she ought to.

Charlie announced that his friend Parker would be driving him to school.

“Oh, is that a ‘telling,’ not an ‘asking’?”

“Pretty much?” Charlie shrugged, then brought his eyes from his mother to Judy and back, probing. “Guess you guys just can’t stay away from each other, huh?”

Judy looked like she’d been caught doing something wrong and was unable to say a word in their own defense. But she caught Jen’s eyes, and Jen was smiling warmly at her, unfazed by the comment. Judy smiled back.

Jen asked if she knew Parker and if he had a license, only for the two of them to find out Parker was a girl.

Judy quickly turned to Jen, “Do you think that they’re…”

Jen interrupted her with a hard “No,” before she could finish her sentence, aiming a peanut butter-covered butter knife at her throat.

Judy’s eyebrows shot up in shock for a moment, before she came to eye the knife suggestively. And before she could make an inappropriate joke they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, quickly followed by a banging on the door. Jen and Judy exchanged a look that confirmed they both had no inkling of who it could be and headed for the door together, moving as a unit as they normally did.

Jen swung the door open unceremoniously with Judy right on her heels. Both of their jaws fell open at the figure standing in front of them. Jen stared them up and down and up without a word, assessing whether they were real or a figment of her imagination.

Judy was not nearly as stunned, trying to fake a smile through the shock painted on her face.

“Hi, Abby!” Judy finally said, breaking the silence.

Abby stared back, arms crossed, leaning to one side, chewing her gum loudly. She was the spitting image of Judy, from her high cheekbones to her toned legs that Jen couldn’t seem to stop staring at. All she was missing was the bangs, and maybe the fashion sense. She was wearing a sleeveless crop top that looked homemade and a short red pencil skirt.

Jen reached towards Judy and grabbed for anything to anchor herself, catching the front of her dress in her grip.

Abby eyed her hand placement and looked back at Jen inquisitively, but Jen couldn’t get herself to react to her judgement, her hand unmoving. 

Judy had spoken of her sister Abby before, but had never divulged the fact that she was her twin. Judy only mentioned that the two of them didn’t speak, and the subject of Abby made Judy so visibly uncomfortable that Jen never asked many questions.

“Hey, baby sister,” Abby said with far less enthusiasm, looking at Judy like she was a bug that needed to be squashed. Only when she saw Jen glaring at her did she switch to mimicking Judy’s fake smile.

“Abby, um, how did you find me?” Judy asked, still feigning enthusiasm, trying to act as though she was excited to see her, and wasn’t annoyed at the fact that Abby always had to point out that she was born first.

Abby held upher phone screen, open to Judy’s contact. “Find my iPhone. Set it up on your phone forever ago. Maybe if you knew how to use it you’d know you never shut it off.”

Jen’s narrowed gaze flicked over to Judy now. “Uh-“ Judy started.

“It’s not super accurate, though, I tried that house too,” Abby gestured vaguely to the left, “She tried to offer me casserole?” 

Jen shook her head while Judy closed her eyes and sighed.

“Anyways,” Abby continued, “I tried calling you a bunch of times but you didn’t answer.”

“That was  _ you _ ? Why did you block your number?”

Jen was back to staring at Judy, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, realizing that this was the “telemarketer” Judy was ignoring.

“Well, I knew that if you knew it was me you wouldn’t pick up,” Abby tapped her finger against her own head as if she’d come up with a genius idea.

Judy threw up her hands in frustration, “Well I didn’t answer  _ that _ either!”

Abby recrossed her arms and shrugged. “Well I’m here now, aren’t I?” She looked over at Jen, “And I see you’re living with your new girlfriend now,” she gave Jen a quick once-over, taking in her body, “And  _ damn _ .”

Jen’s eyes widened for a moment, feeling somewhat objectified but perhaps not as offended as she should be. She was left speechless enough for Judy to speak on behalf of both of them.

“Oh, uh,  _ no,  _ Jen’s not my girlfriend, we’re just…” her and Jen met each other’s eyes, “friends. We’re just friends.”

“Yup, best friends,” Jen added, “Judy just, uh, needed a place to land.”

Abby laughed, “Jesus, alright, didn’t mean to  _ offend _ .”

Judy shook her head awkwardly, “No! No you didn’t offend! Definitely didn’t offend, I mean Jen is a very beautiful woman, I could never be offended by-“

Jen elbowed her  _ hard _ and she shut her mouth upon contact. 

“Sorry,” Judy whispered.

Abby watched the whole scene with an amused smirk, careful not to speak and interrupt the show.

“So, Abby, what are you doing here?” Judy finally asked, in the least offensive way possible (in true Judy fashion.) “I thought you were living with, uh, what’s his name… John?”

“We broke up,” Abby shrugged.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry about that.”

Jen chimed it, “Yeah, sorry, bummer.”

“What happened? You two seemed so…  _ great _ together?” Judy continued, a little cringe on her face that told Jen they were definitely  _ not _ great together, but she knew, naturally, Judy would pretend otherwise.

“Ah, yeah, we were. He was fucking his secretary.” Abby shrugged once again.

Jen and Judy both muttered their own version of: “Wow, sorry, that really sucks.”

Abby let them go on with their ‘sorry’s for a bit without responding, no “thank you” or “it’s okay”, just a burst of laughter.

“I’m totally kidding,” Abby shook her head, “I was fucking his secretary.” She continued her laughter, pushing right past Jen and Judy and making her way into the house.

“Real classy,” Judy said under her breath.

Jen and Judy exchanged a look before they turned around towards Abby, following close behind her.

“Anyways, it’s not like I have anyone else to call, and I need a place to crash for a while,” Abby announced as she collapsed onto Jen’s couch. Jen and Judy stood across from her, astounded.

“Well, you can’t stay here!” Judy said abruptly.

After a moment of awkward silence and a glare from Abby, Jen hip-checked Judy correctively.

“Uh, what Judy means is, it’s already pretty full here. And we’d be happy to help you find a hotel somewhere nearby,” Jen said without looking away from Judy. 

Judy narrowed her eyes at Jen and tilted her head curiously, not used to her being the nicer one of the two. “Yeah…” Judy said, still staring at Jen, “Yeah, we can find you somewhere.”

Abby turned her phone screen to them once again, “I already looked. Everything’s booked up tonight.”

“Shit,” Jen said under her breath, turning away to keep Abby from hearing her. 

“Can I double check?” Judy asked, stepping over and taking Abby’s phone.

“Knock yourself out,” Abby said as she sat back further on the couch, looking self-satisfied.

“I need my coffee,” Jen grumbled, walking back to the kitchen island and picking up her mug.

“Jesus, there’s really nothing,” Jen heard Judy say.

“Yup. Guess I’m staying here tonight.”

Jen was in the middle of her sip and Abby’s statement was enough for her to spill hot coffee all down the front of her shirt.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” 

“Jen? Ohmygod are you okay?” Judy rushed into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I just spilled my coffee,” Jen said with her arms out to the side, staring down at herself, “shit…”

“Oh, shit, we can get that out!” Judy rushed over to the sink and grabbed a dish towel, running water on it and wringing it out. “I’ve got it, I’ve got it,” she said before grabbing the hem of Jen’s shirt and tugging downwards to pull the wet fabric away from her skin, dabbing the towel against it, pressing it into Jen’s chest. Jen was already getting red in the face before she could even process what was happening.

Neither of them considered the fact that Abby was watching them from the couch.

“Okay,  _ okay _ , Judy, I can do it myself,” Jen said, pulling Judy’s hand away.

She was about to take the towel from Judy’s hand, she was holding Judy by the wrist, met with a pout when Abby interrupted. “Oh, I’m getting a real vibe here…”

Jen and Judy both froze, turning back towards her. 

“Huh? No…” Jen said quickly.

Abby pointed directly at Jen. “ _ You _ want to have sex with her,” she moved her finger over to Judy, “you… are not so sure,” Abby said with a slight pout, feigning sympathy for Jen.

“ _ What? _ No, I don’t- Judy and I are just-“

Abby continued, not caring to hear Jen’s explanation. “You know, if Judy doesn’t want to put out… I will.”

Jen’s mouth hung open for a moment, Judy’s hand falling over her own face with embarrassment.

Jen had no response for that, nothing more than “Um…” before she looked back at Judy. “I need to change. Judy, come help me?”

Judy dropped her hand away from her face and blinked at her. “What?” She whispered.

Jen widened her eyes at Judy, silently begging her to take the hint. 

“ _ Oh _ . Oh. Right. Abby, we’ll be right back,” Judy said without looking back at Abby, quickly making her way to the stairwell. 

“Real, smooth, Judy,” Jen whispered as they made their way up the stairs. 

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they were alone in Jen’s room with the door shut behind them. “You know you’re not really helping our case here by asking me to help you change.”

Jen groaned, “I  _ know _ , okay? I couldn’t come up with anything else.”

Judy shook her head, “I’m sorry… Abby just… she likes making people uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I can fucking see that,” Jen paced back and forth a bit, “why didn’t you tell me you two were fucking identical.”

“We’re actually semi-identical!”

“Oh my god, you’re the fucking  _ same _ person!”

“Okay, okay,” Judy sighed, “well, what are we gonna do?”

Jen grunted with frustration, “Judy, this really seems like something that should be your problem, not mine.”

Judy’s expression sunk, but before she could say anything, Jen spoke again.

“Sorry. I know this probably isn’t easy for you,” Jen huffed, “Maybe she can take the guest room for tonight and we’ll find her a hotel room for tomorrow.”

Judy stared at her, puzzled. “Jen, that’s awfully generous of you, but-“

“Well what else is she supposed to do, Judy? Sleep in her car?” 

Judy hung her head, remembering the night before. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. We can’t just abandon her. But just _ one _ night. Don’t let her coax you into letting her stay longer, okay? She can be very convincing.”

“I think I can handle her,” Jen said, pulling back the sticky material of her shirt. “Shit, okay I really do need to get dressed, will you help me pick something?”

“Right, sure,” Judy nodded, running over to her closet. It was a matter of seconds before Judy came back holding Jen’s little black dress.

“No.” Jen said almost immediately.

“Come on, please? It’s my favorite on you. It hugs your curves so nicely,” Judy punctuated her statement by looking Jen up and down a bit.

Jen swallowed. “I’m not squeezing into that thing. I gained 10 pounds over the summer,” she muttered.

Judy looked almost offended. “You look beautiful!”

Jen shook her head. “No,” she said again.

“I wish you would love yourself more.”

Jen sighed and shook her head, but Judy was insistent on the dress. 

“Come on. You’re gonna be sweating your ass off if you wear pants today.  _ And _ I just saw you wearing it a couple weeks ago. It fits perfectly.” She held the dress out to her hopefully.

“Fine,” Jen huffed, pulling the dress from Judy’s hands and laying it on her bed. She began quickly unbuttoning her dress shirt. “Alright, turn around.”

Judy turned around completely, arms crossed, and listened as Jen quickly got undressed, all fabric snapping loudly and zippers and buttons and clothes hitting the floor until she heard: “Okay, come zip me up.”

Judy turned around to see Jen facing away from her with her whole back and the top of her underwear exposed, looking back over her shoulder. “Quickly, please,” Jen added, “I wanna get downstairs before your sister starts terrorizing my child.”

Judy swallowed and nodded, taking a few steps closer before Jen turned to face forward again, waiting. She grabbed the zip and pulled it up until she felt some resistance and carefully gripped the fabric below for leverage, trying her best not to grope her friend.

“This better fucking zip,” Jen grumbled.

“Relax,” Judy said with a roll of the eyes, tugging the zipper up the rest of the way. “See? You’re fine.”

Jen tossed her hair back behind her shoulders and approached her mirror, assessing herself. “Are you sure?”

Judy nodded, coming up behind her. “Oh, I’m very sure,” her eyes combed up and down Jen’s body.

“Jesus. You’re worse than your sister,” Jen huffed before tugging the dress down just a bit. “Come on, Henry might be up by now.”

They came downstairs to find that Jen was right, Henry had already found Abby.

“Judy?” Jen heard him say, “What happened to your bangs?”

Abby smirked at him, “They grew out overnight.”

“Alright, alright,” Jen said, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Henry, this is Judy’s sister, Abby. She’s staying with us until we find her a hotel room tomorrow.”

Abby nodded, satisfied. “Nice.”

“Oh. Why doesn’t she just stay with us like Judy does?” Henry asked innocently.

“Uh, because we only have room for one Hale in this household. Come on, why don’t you get your bowl and your cereal and get the morning started.” Jen put a hand on his back and started leading him away from Abby.

“I’m worried. Dad didn’t come to my window this morning.”

“He didn’t? Well I’m sure he’s fine, I’m sure he’s just busy being a bird,” she said as she walked him into the kitchen.

“Maybe a snake got him!” Abby called from the couch.

All three of them turned towards Abby. 

“ _ Abby! _ ” Judy scorned through her teeth before turning to Henry. “That didn’t really happen, Henry, I’m sure he’s fine.”

Henry blinked, “But why did she say…”

“Abby's just kidding, Boop. Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

Abby shrugged, “Just being honest with him.”

Jen stalled for as long as she could before reentering the house with Henry and Charlie at the end of the day, praying that Judy would have kept her sister at bay while she was gone. But the moment she opened the front door she was met with the sound of music blasting from the kitchen. 

“Jesus,” Jen muttered, cautiously making her way into the kitchen to the sound of ‘ _ I know you think about me in the shower, pornhub in your browser, fantasize about the pussy power’. _

Jen grimaced at the music, walking in to find Abby sitting on her kitchen island, eating one of her bananas and playing a game on her phone, Jen’s speaker sitting by her. 

“Jesus, Abby, will you shut this shit off. Children live here, you know.” Jen walked over and turned the speaker off. “And get your  _ ass _ off my counter, will you?”

Charlie snorted, amused at the whole scene, less horrified than Henry.

Abby looked a bit annoyed, but hopped off the counter, still looking down at her phone. “Yes, ma’am,” she laughed, “anything else?”

Jen huffed, “Yeah, where’s Judy?”

Abby still didn’t look up, “She’s out in the guest house hiding from me.”

Jen sighed, “Of course she is.” 

“You must be Charlie. Got any video games?” Jen heard from behind her as she made a beeline for the guest house, incapable of handling Abby’s company without Judy.

“Judy?” she said as she pushed the door open. She found Judy standing up on the daybed, hanging a new decoration on her wall on her tiptoes. 

“Oh, hi,” Judy said as she steadied the piece and turned around, sinking down onto the bed.

“Are you hiding in here?” Jen asked, her voice scolding.

“No… I’m redecorating,” Judy gestured up at the wall.

Jen crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Okay, fine, I’m hiding from her,” Judy sighed softly and pulled the little green blanket at her side into her lap, rubbing the material softly with both hands for comfort.

“You know you’ll have to face her sooner or later, Judy.”

“Ugh, I know, I know,” she groaned, “But can we stay out here, like, just a little bit longer?”

“Fine,” Jen snorted, making her way over to the bed and sitting beside Judy.

They didn’t get much peace and quiet before Abby came bursting in. 

“I was feeling left out,” Abby announced, taking a step in and shutting the door behind her. “What are you two up to in here?”

Jen answered for both of them. “Nothing, we weren’t doing anything. We were about to come back in, right?” she turned to Judy for an answer and Judy nodded.

Abby’s eyes darted from Jen’s face to Judy’s lap. “No shit, is that your baby blanket? You kept yours?” Abby asked, somewhat teasingly from the tone of her voice.

Judy stopped rubbing it and pulled her hands away, crossing them over her chest. “Yeah,” she said softly, feeling small. She knew Abby had long-since burned hers by the time they were in high school. She wanted no part of anything that came from the hands of Eleanor Hale.

“No fucking way, let me see that thing.” 

“No,” Judy said firmly.

Abby came a bit closer and Judy recoiled, fully bracing for impact.

“Alright.” Jen realized she was probably about to witness a full-on, physical sibling fight and forced herself to intervene. She stood from the bed, coming between the two of them, and put a hand to Abby’s chest to stop her. “Okay, l am letting you stay in my home. I can take you blasting music and sitting on my furniture but if you lay a hand on her you will be out on the street, got it?”

Abby was silent, staring up at Jen completely straight-faced. She took a step closer so that she and Jen were face-to-face. Jen’s chest rose and fell rapidly, but she tried to conceal her nerves, narrowing her eyes slightly at Abby, who broke into a teasing smirk. “Yes ma’am,” she finally said, still inches from Jen’s face. She turned to Judy without stepping back and pointed towards Jen. “Oh I  _ like _ her,” she said enthusiastically, “Hang on to this one.” 

Judy stuttered for a moment, trying to get a word in in her own defense, but she was left speechless. She blinked at Jen and brought her hands back to the blanket, a sense of relief washing over her. Relief and  _ something else.  _ There was something undeniably attractive about Jen standing up for her, fist and jaw clenched, unafraid of raising her voice. All Judy could do was stare between the two of them, swallowing hard.

Abby gave Jen a quick pat on the shoulder before turning on her heel. “Anyways, I’m gonna go kick your son’s ass at Wrath of Hades. I’d rather not be here while you two are knuckle deep.”

Just like that, the two of them were left alone again.

Dinner was no less catastrophic than the first half of the day. Abby couldn’t contain her commentary the entire time Judy cooked. For every exchange Jen and Judy shared, they earned a, “Jesus, you two are like an old married couple” or, “Why don’t you two get a room already?” Encouraged by the fact that she knew it got under Judy’s skin.

Apparently, Charlie had decided it was okay to let Abby use Ted’s laptop to play their game. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t like Ted was using it, anyways. But Jen suggested she continue her and Charlie’s game, as if she were distracting a toddler with jingly keys. It proved to be a successful plan as far as getting her off Jen and Judy’s backs, but it certainly didn’t quiet her down. She and Charlie sat side by side at the kitchen counter on their respective laptops, Abby slamming her hand against the counter and grunting every time her character died. 

“Ugh, bitch,  _ slow down! _ ” she slapped the keyboard in anguish, “God, how do the women in this game run so fast with jugs like that?”

Charlie shot a look at Judy, who just shrugged and raised her eyebrows, giving a “well, she’s not wrong” sort of gesture. He shook his head and went back to the game. 

“Ugh!” Abby grunted, once again slapping the keyboard.

Jen finally intervened. “Alright, Jesus Christ, don’t fucking break it.”

“It’s fine,” Abby scoffed without looking up. “You’re lucky  _ Judy  _ wouldn’t let me play Sky Knife in here.”

Jen looked over at Judy, who just shook her head. Her face was enough to convince Jen that she didn’t want to know.

Sitting down to eat wasn’t much easier.

Jen sat at the head of the table today, directly between Abby and Judy, acting as a barrier.

“So Jen,” Abby started, making a vague gesture towards Jen with her fork. “If not Judy, are you seeing anyone?”

Judy kicked Abby under the table, earning an “Ouch!”

“Don’t you think that’s maybe none of your business?” Judy asked, widening her eyes threateningly.

Jen shook her head, trying to break the tension. “Uh, no, no I’m not seeing anyone. Not really interested in that right now.” Jen gave a small pressed-lip smile.

“Mhm, that’s what they all say…” Abby said under her breath, earning another kick from Judy. “ _ Ow! _ ” She kicked back this time.

“ _ Ouch! _ ” Judy called out, glaring across the table and kicking her again.

“ _ Alright! _ ” Jen yelled and put both hands out to stop them. “Enough. Jesus Christ, how old are you two?”

Jen had never seen Judy act like this before. Well, she’d never seen Judy in the presence of any of her family members. And the two of them were bickering worse than Charlie and Henry.

Henry was now blinking between the two sisters, eyes bulging with shock, and Charlie was sitting back in his seat trying to hold back his laughter.

Judy crossed her arms and stormed off, “I’m getting more wine,” she called back.

That night the kids excused themselves as soon as possible, unable to take another minute of Judy and Abby’s bickering; as amused as Charlie seemed to be by it at first, even he was exhausted by it by the end of dinner.

The three of them sat in their spots at the table with their wine, all daring each other to go to bed first. Well, Abby and Judy were at least. Jen had come to terms with the fact that she was the host and therefore couldn’t go to bed until she had Abby all set up. Jen was subtle about wanting them to go to bed, while Judy had a more forward approach.

“Aren’t you tired from all that driving, Abby? Don’t you wanna go to bed?”

Abby snorted, “Already tired of me, huh? You could at least be subtle about it.” She crossed her arms and slumped back in her seat. “ _ Or _ do you just wanna be alone with your little girlfriend here?”

Judy opened her mouth to say “no” but Abby didn’t allow it.

“Alright, hint taken,” Abby smacked her hands down against the table and pushed her seat back. “Come on, Jen, come tuck me in,” she waved a hand for Jen to follow her.

Jen rolled her eyes and followed, turning back to Judy first to say, “I’m just gonna show her where everything is and I’ll be right back.” 

Once they were alone in the guest room, Jen finally dropped the: “You know Judy and I really are just friends, right? You understand that?”

Abby plopped back onto the guest bed, “Oh, I know. I just like to tease her,” she said before sitting up. Her eyes scanned Jen up and down once more. “Trust me, if she was hitting  _ that _ ,” she gestured to Jen’s body with her hand in a circular motion, “she would be  _ glowing _ .”

Jen shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Jesus,” She grumbled. “Well there’s fresh linens in this closet,” she gestured to the closet door at the opposite end of the room, “and I just showed you where the guest bath is. Do you need anything else?” Jen asked in a tone of voice that was no longer even  _ pretend _ friendly.

“All good, hot stuff, this is perfect,” Abby said before falling back onto the bed.

Jen let out a sigh of relief and got the fuck out of that room as quickly as she could, making her way back down to Judy, whom she also wasn’t a huge fan of right now either, but was a better option than the former.

She fell back into her seat with a huff, taking a long, dramatic sip of her wine.

Judy spoke up first. “Sorry about all the comments about the two of us. I told her we’re not together, she just…”

“Likes to bust your balls?” Jen offered.

“Yeah,” Judy scoffed, “She used to do that with every little crush I had as a teenager too. To try to scare them away or whatever. Worked sometimes,” she shrugged and took a sip of wine.

Jen raised her eyebrows, “Is this your way of telling me you’ve got a little crush on me?” She asked dryly, leaving it up to Judy’s interpretation whether or not she was joking.

Judy decided to take the joking route and let out an awkward laugh. “Yeah, you caught me.”

Jen returned her laughter weakly. “Guess she was right, then.”

Judy snorted and shook her head. “She’s crazy.”

“Yeah, you and I together… Jesus,” Jen said slowly, gauging her own reaction to the words just as much as Judy’s. “That would be…”

“-Ridiculous.”

“-Crazy.” Jen blurted out at the same time. It took a moment for Jen to register Judy’s response: The two of them together.  _ Ridiculous _ .

“ _ Ridiculous _ ,” Jen weighed the word on her tongue, trying to mask her grimace, “Wow, Judy, didn’t realize you were so far out of my league.” Jen kept her tone dry, trying not to sound as though she were actually offended.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Judy retorted, almost immediately, “Please, Jen, you’re  _ beautiful _ . It would be an honor to-”

“Jesus, Judy,” Jen set her glass down and shook her head, “I was kidding.”

“Oh, right, yeah.”

“Anyways… I should get to bed. It’s been a day,” Jen stretched her arms sleepily.

“Yeah, me too. Guess I’ll see you in the morning?” Judy asked, probing. They’d shared Jen’s bed the night before, but Judy assumed that wouldn’t be the case this time.

“Yip. See you then,” Jen said curtly. She assumed they were thinking the same thing, and she couldn’t have Judy sleeping in her bed with Abby down the hall, solely because they wouldn’t hear the end of it in the morning. Even though it was perfectly normal and platonic, Jen thought. 

“Alright, goodnight,” Judy said without leaving her chair at the table, intent on finishing her wine. 

“G’night,” Jen said as she got up and circled past Judy, giving her an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

Jen huffed and collapsed onto her bed the moment she entered her room, exhausted. She wasn’t ready to change or get washed up for bed yet. This day had been  _ a lot _ for her. Between dealing with Lorna all morning and dealing with Abby all evening…

_ Fucking in-laws _ , Jen thought, only for a moment before realizing Abby was in no way her in-law. That woman must have gotten to her head. Must have been all of the stupid jokes about Judy being her wife. Right?

Before she could push herself up off her bed there was a knock at her door. Maybe Judy left something in her room last night, she thought, or maybe she didn’t want to sleep alone.

“Judy?” She called out, somewhat confused at the fact that she hadn’t walked in yet. But the two of them were still readjusting to living together again. “Come in.”

“Hey,” the door opened with Abby in its wake. Abby, who could easily be mistaken for Judy with her hair pulled up in a bun like this, wrapped in a fuzzy blue bathrobe. If it weren’t for the lack of bangs Jen might not have known the difference. “It’s me. Not your booty call. Sorry to disappoint.”

Jen shook her head, “She’s not-“ she sighed, realizing it wasn’t worth it, “Do you need something?”

Abby waltzed into the room as if she owned it, arms crossed over the robe that Jen assumed she had nothing under. But she tried not to think about that. 

“Yeah, have any extra facecloths?” She asked nonchalantly.

Jen was somewhat stunned that she made such an innocent request. She was bracing for a far more uncomfortable interaction. About what, she wasn’t sure.

“Uh, yeah, I have some in my bathroom I think.”

Jen finally pushed herself off of her bed, making her way to the en-suite bathroom. Abby followed close behind, much to Jen’s annoyance. She wasn’t a big fan of having other people in her space.

When Abby stepped into the bathroom she made a point to look around, as if she were assessing it. The first thing that caught her eye was the robe that hung on the lone hook on the door. Blue, silky, floral around the sleeves.

“Holy shit,” Abby laughed.

Jen turned around to see what she was looking at, her cheeks burning when she realized.

“I  _ know _ whose this is,” she pulled the robe off the hook to punctuate the statement. “There’s no way you two aren’t banging.”

Jen huffed embarrassedly, shaking her head. “No, we’re not, okay? We’re both going through a lot of shit. We just… wanted company.” It hit Jen in that moment that this woman had absolutely no idea what her sister was going through, and probably never would.

Abby shrugged, “Alright, alright. Whatever,” she waved her hand dismissively. “Damn, this is a  _ nice  _ robe,” she ran her fingers over the material.

“It is,” Jen crossed her arms and stood up straighter, “and it’s Judy’s. Put it back.”

Abby smirked, satisfied with the fact that she’d gotten a rise out of Jen. “Awe, come on, she’s my sister. She won’t mind if I borrow it.”

Jen shifted her weight to one side and huffed with annoyance, rolling her eyes.

Abby seemed to be fueled by that, and suddenly she was untying her bathrobe and pushing it off her shoulders. And Jen was right, she had nothing on underneath.

Jen watched for maybe a moment too long, unable to push the thought that Abby, who was shaped almost exactly like Judy and had the same face, was baring herself in front of her. It took a while to snap herself out of it, cover her eyes, and turn around completely. “ _ Jesus _ , Abby!”

She could hear Abby giggling behind her, so satisfied with herself, so intent on embarrassing Jen. And she’d succeeded once again. Jen could feel her cheeks burning; she was relieved to be facing away from the other woman, able to hide it for now.

“Relax, I’m dressed now. Jesus, you act like you’ve never seen a naked woman before.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Jen turned. And Abby wasn’t lying, she was dressed. She was dressed  _ like Judy. _ Jen ogled her for a moment without realizing, taking her in fully and swallowing.

Abby smirked. “Why are you looking at me like that? Is it because I’m dressed like  _ her _ ?”

Jen blinked quickly, tearing her gaze away from Abby’s legs. “I’m not  _ looking  _ at you like anything. And I don’t see Judy like that. Don’t be gross.” As soon as she spoke she realized that probably sounded a little bit too defensive, and that might have been an even worse response than Judy’s “ridiculous”, but at least Judy wasn’t there to hear it.

“Dude, relax. I’m joking.”

Jen let out a tired sigh. Of course she was joking. “Alright, well, you came in here for face cloths, so,” she bent over and opened the cabinet under her sink, pulling out two clean towels. With a mirror right in front of her face when she stood up, it wasn’t hard to miss Abby blatantly staring at her ass, arms crossed and smirking. “You know, you could at least be subtle,” Jen grumbled as she turned back to her, her pulse starting to pick up a bit. She was unsure why Abby looking at her like that, like she might just eat her alive, made her so  _ nervous _ . She should feel offended if anything.

“So could you,” Abby retorted.

“Huh?” Jen blinked with confusion, as if she hadn’t just been gawking at Abby moments before.

Before Jen knew it, Abby was stepping in towards her until she found herself backing up into her bathroom sink, no more room to move. Abby’s hands fell onto the surface of the sink on either side of Jen’s hips, effectively trapping her there with her face inches away.

Jen swallowed hard, her heart was pounding in her chest and her palms were already sweating against the cloths she squeezed in her hands. And there Abby was, raking her eyes over Jen’s entire body, running up from her bare legs until they settled on her lips and she was licking her own. 

“Abby. What are you doing?” Jen breathed, as if she didn’t know exactly what she was doing. She could have pushed her away by now, Jen thought. But she didn’t. Maybe it was her face. Maybe it was Judy’s eyes and Judy’s lips that forced all of Jen’s defenses down, that made her feel safe. And maybe that was why when Abby’s lips were pressed against hers, she didn’t seem to mind. Maybe that was why she opened her mouth and let Abby’s hot tongue press into hers. 

Jen’s hand found the back of Abby’s neck and pulled her even harder into their kiss, while Abby’s hands wrapped hard around Jen’s hips, tugging their bodies together. And Jen didn’t pull back. She hadn’t felt contact like this in a  _ long _ time. 

Judy usually filled her quota for human affection with her lingering hugs, shoulder rubs, and constant hand-holding, but Jen was coming to realize that that might not cut it anymore. She needed to feel  _ wanted _ . She needed to be handled, taken care of. And Abby was certainly  _ handling _ her. Her grip was so tight on Jen’s hips she thought she might be bruised the next day. The very thought excited her, as did Abby’s teeth pressing into her bottom lip. She’d barely been touched and she could already feel hot arousal pooling at the base of her stomach. It wasn’t until Abby’s hand was on her inner thigh, sliding its way up under Jen’s dress that reality hit her.

“Mm, wait,” Jen pushed the other woman off of her mouth and with the last ounce of restraint she had, and it took a lot of restraint, because she thought she might explode if Abby didn’t touch her— _ really _ touch her—soon. “Don’t you think Judy would be upset if she-”

Abby rolled her eyes and stepped back into Jen’s sphere of personal space. “Alright. Shut up about Judy or I’ll rip that stupid little dress off and shove it down your throat.”

Jen blinked, her breath caught in her throat, because the thought of Abby ripping off her dress shouldn’t be this appealing… “Fuck, oka-”

Before Jen could finish the last syllable Abby’s lips were back on hers. Fuck it, Jen thought. She grabbed Abby’s wrist and slid her hand back up under her dress. She could feel Abby smirking against her mouth in response.

Jen gasped when Abby’s firm hand finally came to cup her through her underwear, knowing she was already almost embarrassingly wet. Although the embarrassment wasn’t enough to keep her from grinding her hips down into Abby’s fingers.

“Oh wow, look at you,” Abby sing-songed, clearly teasing, “so wet already.”

All Jen could do was whimper in response. And Abby’s voice… it sounded like Judy’s. Maybe a little lower, a bit raspier, but almost identical.  _ Judy _ . Judy telling her she was ‘so wet already’ was all she could think of. She found herself shaking her head at that, trying to push the thought away. She didn’t look at Judy like that. This was too twisted, too…

“Should we take this to your bed?” Abby’s lips were just behind Jen’s ear now, only lightly grazing it but it was enough to send a shiver up Jen’s spine.

Jen wanted to say yes, she really did, but she tried to hesitate. The bed was somehow more sacred. “Um, I don't know if we should…” 

Abby was still pinning her against the sink, one hand up her dress and the other pulling her in by the waist, but now she brought her face back, forcing Jen to look down at her, and there it was. Abby tilted her head and tucked her top lip, giving Jen the most irresistibly adorable pout. It felt less genuine when Abby did it, more teasing. But, God, it worked. It worked the way it worked when Judy asked her for  _ anything _ . Jen had no problem saying ‘no’ until Judy started bringing out that secret weapon.

Jen melted like putty under Abby’s grip, crashing their lips together, a muffled, “Fuck, yes, let’s go,” escaping her throat.


	2. I'm Sweet Then I'm Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not fully proofread but I tried my best, thanks for your patience

Abby snickered into her mouth—maybe a bit too full of herself for Jens liking—and pushed off of her. Jen groaned at the loss of pressure between her legs and let herself lean back against the sink, fingers digging into the cold porcelain while she tried to ground herself with slow breaths.

“Go on then,” Abby swung the door open wider and gestured towards Jen’s bedroom, “ladies first.”

Jen blinked at her for a moment and swallowed following her direction. Abby made sure to get in a hard swat on the ass as Jen passed over the threshold, enough to make her jump. Abby punctuated her slap with an excited “ _ Mmph! _ ” that made Jen roll her eyes.

Abby picked up her own discarded bathrobe from the floor and pulled its tie through the loops that held it in place.

Jen was already on her bed when Abby entered the room, leaning back on her elbows, waiting for Abby to come climb on top of her, because she knew she would.

Abby followed close behind, chewing her bottom lip at the sight of Jen waiting for her. “ _ Damn! _ ” she ran the thick string through her fingers, drawing Jen’s attention to it. 

Jen’s mouth went dry at the sight. “What are you gonna do with that?”

“Hmm,” Abby grinned and made her way over to the bed. Jen held her position, propped up by her elbows, as Abby threw a knee over her waist, pinning Jen between her legs. “What do you think I’m gonna do with it?”

Jen could feel that heat at the pit of her stomach again, her blood coursing rapidly. She shouldn’t want this, she thought, this wasn’t right.

“Lie back,” was all Abby had to say to get her to give in. She dropped her elbows and laid flat on her back, waiting, squirming between Abby’s legs, knowing she was naked under that robe. “There you go,” Abby said encouragingly. She grabbed Jen by the wrists and guided them above her head. “Cross your wrists for me, baby.”

Jen blinked and swallowed, fidgeting more underneath her, but she crossed her wrists obediently. “Shit,” she whispered under her breath, coming to terms with the fact that she was completely giving in. This woman she’d just met was telling her what to do, calling her baby, and she didn’t mind. In fact, she was thoroughly enjoying it. 

“Fuck, okay…” Jen crossed her wrists and let Abby wrap the tie around her. She’d never let anyone do this to her before, but somehow she trusted this woman. She felt safe under the touch of her fingertips, the calculated grip of her strong hands. Hands that looked like Judy’s, she thought, hands that felt exactly like what Judy’s would feel like if she… 

Jen realized she’d closed her eyes. She felt the tie pulled tight and it sparked something deep within her, her blood hot in her veins. Maybe it was adrenaline, she thought, maybe her fight or flight response kicking in as she felt helpless under this woman she’d hardly met. But she was ready to be  _ taken _ .

“Keep your hands above your head,” Abby said sternly.

Jen nodded obediently, so much more okay with this than she would have expected.

Abby was hiking her dress up now, yanking it up enough to expose her underwear and a sliver of her waistline. She ran a hand over the thin, dampened material. 

“Fuuuck, baby, so wet for me…” she drawled, pressing against Jen’s center teasingly, enough to make her hips buck.

Jen tried to hold back the needy groan that escaped her throat. “ _ Baby, so wet for me…” _ was ringing in her head. That voice… Judy’s voice. Jen pushed harder against her hand at the thought. If her own hands hadn’t been tied back she’d be grabbing Abby’s wrist and shoving her hand under her waistband by now.

“Jesus, you get worked up easily, don’t you?” Abby whispered, her lips finding Jen’s neck, just below her jawline.

“Oh god,” Jen threw her head back, “not usually…” That was mostly a lie, she thought, but it had been a  _ long  _ time since she was touched like this. She had the right to be worked up.

“Guess I just have that effect on you,” Abby said before slipping a hand under her waistband. Jen cried out softly, biting her lip to stop herself when she remembered she wasn’t home alone.

“Oh, please,” she begged, feeling Abby’s middle fingers press into her. Jen rolled her hips desperately into her touch, earning herself some extra friction. 

Abby’s teeth pressed into Jen’s shoulder enough to make her yelp

“Oh fuck, Judy…”

Jen hadn’t even realized she said it. Not even when Abby’s hand stilled and was promptly yanked out of her underwear. It wasn’t until she heard a resounding “What the  _ fuck _ ?!” that she realized.

Jen's eyes were still shut, head thrown back in frustration when she heard it, but the truth of the matter was unmistakable. 

She’d heard  _ two _ voices. 

Jen’s eyes shot open. Abby was now sitting up on top of her, face twisted with anger and insult. And when she peered across the room, there was Judy; standing in her doorway with her mouth hanging open, looking hurt, betrayed. Jen tried to speak, but couldn’t get a single word out, all three of them were frozen until Abby swiftly climbed off of Jen.

“Alright, I am getting the  _ fuck  _ out of here. You two have some serious  _ shit _ to work out.”

Judy looked Abby up and down when she turned from the bed, her mouth contorted with disgust. “Is that my robe!?”

Jen cut in with: “Will one of you  _ please  _ untie me?” Only to be met with a “No!” from each of them, both turning to face her when they spoke.

Abby turned back to Judy, answering her, “Yeah, here! Fucking take it!” She shouted before undoing the tie on her robe.

“ _ Ew! _ ” Judy threw a hand over her eyes, “Jesus! Don’t do that  _ here! _ ”

Abby stormed past her, still ripping the robe off, and threw it to the ground at the threshold of the door on her way back to the guest room. Judy was still standing with her eyes covered, shaking her head frantically until they heard the guest room door slam and, presumably, the sound of Abby angrily packing up her suitcase, and maybe breaking a few things in the process.

Judy stared down at Jen, her face still tight with betrayal, still barely past the threshold of Jen’s door.

Jen blinked at her, mortified, her bottom lip starting to shake when she opened her mouth.

“Judy, I—“

Jen was interrupted by the sound of Henry emerging from his room. “Mom?” He called out.

Judy’s expression fell into panic. “Shit,” she mouthed at Jen.

Jen looked back at her with clear desperation, mouthing “Please…” 

She was still lying there with her hands tied, dress pushed up above her waist, exposed and vulnerable.

Judy nodded reassuringly before she turned around and gave her best ‘everything is fine‘-face for Henry. 

“Hey, Henry! What are you doing up?” Judy asked enthusiastically, clearly overcompensating. She subtly pulled the door shut behind her to keep him from seeing in, pulling a bit more when he tried to peek around it.

“What’s going on? Why were you yelling? Is Mom okay?” 

Judy shut her eyes for a second, pushing her fingers into the base of her nose in an attempt to get her thoughts straight, looking for an excuse.

She recovered quickly, smiling down at Henry. A smile that didn’t meet her eyes. “She’s fine! Your mom’s fine she just, uh, her and Abby got in a fight.”

“About what?”

“Abby, uh, spilled wine on the guest sheets,” Judy tried.

“But then why are you-“

Judy rushed to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him towards his room. “Why don’t you get back to bed, okay? You’ve got school in the morning,” she tried to push him back towards his room.

“Oh.. kay..?” Henry stuttered out in confusion as Judy shut the door behind him.

Abby came storming out of the guest room with her suitcase.

“Where are you even going?” Judy asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m getting the  _ fuck _ out of here,” Abby said before descending the stairs.

Judy grunted and turned around, back towards Jen’s room. She didn’t care where Abby was going, she probably had plenty of people she could call up. Maybe John’s secretary. It didn’t matter, Judy thought, pushing her way back into Jen’s room where she found her frantically trying to yank her dress down with her tied hands, mostly unsuccessful.

“What the hell was  _ that _ ?” Judy asked.

“Judy, will you please just fucking untie me? Give me, like, an  _ ounce  _ of dignity here?” Jen begged.

Judy put one her best angry face. “No. You lost that privilege when you tried to fuck my sister.”

“Judy, I don’t know if you saw what was happening here, but clearly your sister was the one trying to fuck me,” Jen said dryly, trying her best to mask the guilt and shame that she felt. 

Judy just shook her head.

Jen yanked down on her dress again. “Seriously, Judy. This is  _ absurd.  _ Will you untie me? I’m half naked here.”

Unexpectedly, Judy’s expression cracked and she fell into a soft laughter, waving her hand dismissively. “Oh, whatever. You’ve got nice legs.”

Jen shook her head, relief washing over her.

“Did Abby leave?”

Judy sighed and made her way over to the bed. “Yeah, to go god-knows-where. Good riddance.” She sat down on the side of the bed, only a few feet from Jen, who was still attempting to yank her dress back down.

“You’re not, uh, worried?”

Judy shook her head. “She’ll be fine. She always is.”

“Well, hey, if you think so,” Jen gave a small shrug.

Judy nodded, “Yep…” she murmured, facing down towards her fingers, picking at her nails.

Jen felt a stab of guilt, almost wishing Judy would scream at her, or slap her.

“Judy… I’m, uh, I’m sorry…” Jen said softly, sounding small.

“It’s okay,” Judy said almost immediately.

Jen sighed, “Jude, you don’t have to say that.”

“I know.” Judy turned to fully face Jen. “Why was she wearing my robe?”

“She just took it. I told her to put it back, I swear. But she just-”

Judy narrowed her eyes. “Okay. But I feel like we should talk about the…” Judy threw her head back and closed her eyes, “Oh, fuck.  _ Judy! _ ” She mimicked Jen’s voice to the best of her ability and was far off-target, sounding more like a pornstar. Judy looked at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

Jen couldn’t stop the blush that spread all the way down to her neck, her whole face heating up. “Um, well first of all, I sound  _ nothing _ like that. And second of all, we do not need to talk about that. I think we should pretend it never happened and you should give me some privacy,” Jen said matter-of-factly, tugging down at her dress and squirming her hips slightly.

Judy raised an eyebrow, asking, “Why? So you can finish?”

Jen rolled her eyes, hoping Judy wouldn’t notice the red in her cheeks. “No, so I can get dressed.”

Judy held her expression and cocked her head to one side.

“Okay, fine, so I can get dressed  _ and _ finish. If you must know,” Jen said without meeting Judy’s eyes, entirely mortified.

“Oh, I’m not going  _ anywhere _ , there’s too much to unpack here.”

Jen huffed, “I think we should leave it all packed, actually.”

Judy laughed again, and Jen visibly shrunk, not used to Judy laughing  _ at  _ her, and certainly not used to being this embarrassed in front of her. She’d give anything for just a few minutes alone to get her shit sorted. If her hands were untied, if she could cover herself, if she could just  _ finish _ , because, God, she was so fucking close, then she might be able to gain some control over the situation.

While Jen was lost in her own thoughts, Judy’s eyes were raking over her in a way that made her skin feel like it might be on fire, Judy’s gaze igniting it inch-by-inch, especially when they stopped at the apex of her thighs, where the bottom of her underwear still peeked out from underneath her dress. Jen squeezed her thighs together on instinct.

“Jesus, Judy. Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Jen murmured, trying to cover the best she could with her hands.

Judy smirked, “Something tells me you wouldn’t like that.”

Jen’s body tensed up even tighter. “You wouldn’t.”

Judy laughed and shook her head. “Of course I wouldn’t.” She gave Jen another once-over. “So you like being tied up, huh?” Judy couldn’t hide her smirk.

Jen tugged on her restraints in frustration. “No. It wasn’t my idea.”

Judy shrugged, “Well… from the noises you were making, I’d say…”

“Ugh,  _ Judy _ , will you fuck off!” Jen yelled, red-faced in a little fit of anger.

Judy could only laugh at her. Apparently her anger wasn’t nearly as intimidating to Judy when she was in such a vulnerable position. “I don’t think you want me to leave.”

Jen blinked. “Huh? No, I want-“

Judy threw her head back and closed her eyes, moaning. “ _ Oh, fuck _ .  _ Judy! _ ” She mimicked again.

Jen narrowed her eyes, her blush growing impossibly obvious. “Oh, fuck you. Bite me.”

Judy laughed, “Maybe if you ask nicely.”

Jen rolled her eyes.

“Seriously. If you wanted, maybe I could… stick around?” Judy waggled her eyebrows suggestively, finally taking a leap. She slid just a bit closer, her heart pounding in her chest.

Jen’s mouth hung open for a moment, her blood heating up at the thought alone. “Wait, Judy, are you… Uh-  _ really _ ?”

Judy deadpanned back at her, clearly serious, and crawled in her direction, swinging a knee over her hip and settling down on top of her thighs, legs spread over in her black and gold robe. She clearly had nothing more than panties on below the waist from the skin-on-skin contact this brought. Jen watched as it rode up enough to expose her knees and most of her thighs.

Judy grabbed Jen’s hands that still laid protectively at the bottom of her dress, pushing them up over her head. Jen’s breath hitched at the proximity of Judy’s chest to her face as she leaned forward over her, her robe opening up just enough to reveal the lacy black camisole underneath. And Jen was right, she thought, Judy’s hands were shaped just the same as Abby’s, but her skin was softer, her grip firm but gentle.

Judy sat back up, leaving Jen’s hands above her head. They both stared at each other for a moment, Judy pushing her hair back with both hands before laying them flat on Jen’s waist. “Is this okay?” Judy asked somewhat timidly.

Jen couldn’t hold back the grin tugging at her lips. “I think you know you don’t need to ask that.”

Judy returned her grin, leaning forward until her mouth was on Jen’s neck, earning a groan. She wasn’t ready for all of the implications that came with a kiss on the lips. She felt like the whole moment might somehow be flipped on its head if she did that. They could do that after, Judy thought, see how this goes first. This wasn’t the most romantic of moments, and certainly not the ideal situation for their first kiss.

“Fuck,” Jen groaned, “are you gonna untie me first?”

“No.”

“Oh, you like me better like this, huh? Is this how you want me?” Jen asked almost teasingly.

Judy lifted her head enough to speak clearly, “I just don’t think you deserve the privilege of being untied after all of this.”

“Oh. So I’m being punished?” Jen asked suggestively.

“Yes,” Judy giggled, unable to take herself seriously in this situation. She brought her lips back to Jen’s neck promptly.

“Mm, this doesn’t really feel like a punishment,” Jen breathed.

Judy sunk her teeth into the base of her neck, just enough to hurt.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Jen whispered, the sting of it ringing through her deliciously. She pushed her hips up into Judy unconsciously, the movement relieving more tension for Judy than herself.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Judy mumbled against Jen’s neck, rolling her own hips into her, creating some friction between her legs. “Fuck,” Judy whispered again, getting impatient. She reached down and gripped the bottom of Jen’s dress, hiking it back up as much as she could while she was laying on top of her. It would have been preferable to take Jen’s dress off completely, but she would have to untie her for that, and she wouldn’t be letting her off the hook like that until she got off. It wasn’t worth the time or the exchange that might involve.

Finally Judy separated herself from Jen’s neck, sitting up for some leverage as she hiked Jen’s dress up further. “Jesus, Jen, your thighs…” Judy gripped one firmly, digging in a bit with her thumb, watching the soft flesh mold around it.

“Mmph,” Jen groaned at the pressure, and the proximity of Judy’s hand to her soaking panties.

Judy was surprised to get such a reaction out of such an insignificant touch. “ _ Ooh _ . Sensitive around here, are you?”

“Yes, my thighs- yes,” Jen breathed, frustrated, pushing her hips downward towards Judy’s fingers.

“Good to know. I’m gonna take these off,” Judy announced, tucking a finger under Jen’s waistband. She looked up at Jen for some sort of approval.

“Okay,” Jen said softly, “be my guest.”

Judy took a deep breath and blew out shakily through her lips, only now realizing how nervous she was, and that now that she’d started this she was going to have to finish it. But she pulled it together enough to get a good grip on Jen’s waistband, and the visual of Jen raising her hips obediently for her was enough to bring her head back into the moment.

Judy scooted back on her knees and pulled them all the way off, Jen’s legs falling flat on either side of her. “Shit,” Judy whispered at the sight. “Guess our friendship will never be the same now, huh?” She tried to joke, but could barely get it out, her breath caught in her throat.

Jen chuckled, her breath shaky as she spread her legs as a silent invitation. “I guess so.”

Judy shuttered as her legs opened, shocked at this wanton display, especially from Jen, who she’d expected to be far more reserved. But she certainly wasn’t complaining. 

“Jesus,” Judy whispered, overwhelmed with nerves and excitement. “You’re, um,” Judy planted a soft kiss at the apex of her thighs, “really fucking wet, huh?”

Jen gasped at the sudden contact from Judy’s mouth, throwing her head back. She’d barely noticed the comment, but nodded desperately anyways, as if Judy could see her nodding.

“Okay, so… Jude? You can’t tease me right now,” Jen warned, her breath heavy as Judy’s lips climbed the inside of her thigh. “Please,” she rasped, “I was- I’m already so close,” Jen blurted out, trying not to allude to Abby.

“Relax,” Judy said soothingly, having every intention of giving her exactly what she wanted as she pushed Jen’s thighs further apart.

“No but I’m like  _ really  _ cl- Oh, shit,” Jen’s panic was interrupted by Judy’s thumbs pressing against her and spreading her open, making room for her hot tongue that snaked its way into her wetness, without any hesitation. Because Judy knew what she was doing, clearly. Jen’s hips bucked hard enough for Judy to have to hold them down, something Judy had always  _ hoped _ she’d have to do if she ever got Jen into this position. And Jen was even more excitable than she’d expected.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Judy mumbled from between Jen’s legs. Jen groaned at the comment, pressing harder against her.

Jen was desperate for an anchor. She'd been holding her arms above her head compliantly, as Abby had ordered her to when she’d pinned them there. It now occurred to her that  _ Judy _ hadn’t asked her to keep still.

Jen’s fingers tangled into Judy’s hair, still restricted by their tie, but at least now she had something to hold onto. Judy moaned against her, the vibrations of her mouth igniting a new wave of arousal in Jen, who used her grip on Judy’s hair to pull her head down harder against her.

It was clear that Judy didn’t mind being manhandled, and was encouraging it even. Jen tightened her grip, pulling Judy’s hair just hard enough to hurt.

“Judy?” Jen breathed, her voice small and desperate.

Judy made a muffled noise from between her legs, enough to acknowledge that she’d heard Jen.

“Not to sou-” Jen gasped slightly when she felt Judy’s lips wrap around her clit, applying some suction before swirling her tongue around it once again, “ _ Fuck _ , um, not to sound like a total pussy, but-” Jen took a deep breath, Judy was already slowing down, eyes straining to stare up at Jen with her mouth still buried, “-but,” Jen continued, “can you hold my hand?”

Judy’s eyes softened, her head lifting up enough to display her obscenely wet chin. Jen groaned at the loss, having hoped Judy wouldn’t stop what she was doing for this. She couldn’t help but crack a smile at the contrast between Judy’s soft, wholesome expression and the lewdness of her own arousal dripping from Judy’s chin. That is, before Judy rubbed it off with her own sleeve.

“I’m sorry,” Judy said softly, “we’re not doing this right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unintentional edging once again xx


End file.
